


Club Odysea, bring the heat!

by Adedicatedsheithlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clubbing, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Dating, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Groping, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Makeup, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Club, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Keith (Voltron), Sloppy Makeouts, Top Shiro (Voltron), Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adedicatedsheithlover/pseuds/Adedicatedsheithlover
Summary: It's a special night for Keith and Allurance tags along. Things sort of get...outta hand.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 74





	Club Odysea, bring the heat!

Keith had been waiting two weeks for this night. Lance had suggested this new club to Shiro a month back. He displayed his disinterest quite quickly for obvious reasons but Lance added that this was a club for _everyone_ and by everyone he meant people of all sexualities and this peaked Shiro's interest incredibly. He was listening. 

Shiro had actually planned to keep this a secret and schedule a special night inviting Lance and his girlfriend along, but he had let it slip and proceeded to fumble over his words trying to change the subject. Keith was a party junkie and whenever there was an opportunity to attend any sort of event that included alcohol, he took it. The last two weeks he had been vibrating with excitement and anxiety, shopping for the most extravagant yet scantily clad outfits possible. He spent about $800 dollars on seven dresses for honestly no reason. This would have been worse if Shiro wasn't monitoring his shopping spree. Said man knew this would have happened and wished that he would've just turned on the TV that night to distract himself instead of stupidly asking Keith obvious questions. He didn't think the situation was crucial but _seven_ dresses, that was pushing it. Though, being the spoiled brat he is, Keith didn't take that into account.

Let's just say the dresses were somewhat a waste of money. At the end of the day Keith scoured through his array of outfits and whipped out his favourite red [dress](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-HWXsfPTQKgM_iCJDyQSFwIXUmEvZlyqZ5vJhzro9rc/edit?usp=drivesdk) from his already stuffed walk-in, throwing it over his soft newly shaven and oiled skin. He knew Shiro wouldn't be mad at him because obviously, he's too head over heels, so he tosses the new apparel on some hangers for the time being and exits the closet. 

"Really, Keith?" Shiro turns around, hand clasping his speedmaster securely around his wrist. His eyes quickly drop to his shiny thighs and never lifted, even as Keith saunters towards his vanity. 

"What?" The smaller asks dumbly, he slips onto his satin stool and clicks open his sephora palette. 

"You bought seven dresses..." He finally lifts his gaze and sets it on Keith's reflection, an eyebrow raised and lips pulled tightly into a line. 

"And...?" He prompts coyly and pulls out his highlighter. Shiro sighs in response and turns back around, pulling a white button down over his shoulders. He hears the loud clap of a palette being set on the marble surface but doesn't think much of it until-

"What is that?" A small yet aggressively passive voice calls from behind him and he turns.

"Uhm...a shi-" he lifts a brow but is cut off.

"No no no, you look like someone's dad." Keith turns around quickly and pads barefoot to Shiro's section of the closet. The white haired man stands there torso half naked and fully confused. 

"What's wrong with being a dad?" Shiro sulks quietly and tugs at a button of his blouse.

"Here wear this with the black dress pants." Keith tosses Shiro a satin matte black button up and it slaps Shiro in the face. He mumbles, "Why this one? It's so _tight_..." 

Keith looks at him smugly, "Exactly." He pats a hairy chest and lays an innocent kiss to one of his pecs. 

Shiro huffs but eventually changes. 

  
  
  


Keith finishes beating his face with a last touch of cheap clear gloss over his red tinted lip balm. His favourite look was always a subtle nude with a splash of colour on his lips- always has people whiplashing. Laughable. He dresses his ears in long red crystal earrings and clips a simple silver 'Mama' linket around his unblemished neck. He dusted his exposed chest and shoulders with a light layer of glittery highlighter and slips on his wedding ring and few others on his fingers. He sits there for a while, twisting and admiring the expensively reflective diamond band with a gentle smile. His cheeks flush softly and his heart pounds heavily in his ears. He couldn't believe such a loving and kind man wanted such a picky and spoiled brat but here they were....he's not complaining, though. 

He whips around to an empty room and quirks an eyebrow. "Shiro?" His inner clinginess starts to bubble to the surface and he stands. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm just looking for something." Shiro calls from another attached room and Keith begins to hear the shuffling. His anxiety calms and he sighs. 

"Don't scare me like that."

"Where could I have possibly gone in such a short time?" Shiro laughs apologetically and exits the room with a black case the size of a toddler's shoe box in his hands. Keith scoffs and reaches up to Shiro's collar.

"Don't choke yourself to death, please. I'd like you to be alive for tonight," he stops halfway allowing a perfect view of what he deemed "just enough chest". His eyes flick upward into dark brown ones and he holds his gaze for 10 seconds before he glances down at the box with flushed cheeks, "What's in the box?".

Shiro gives a pompous smirk at Keith's reaction and responds, "A little present I bought that I wanted you to wear for tonight." He goes to place the box on the plush comforter, "I wanna help you put it in though..." His tone was mischievous. 

**In?**

Keith inhales sharply and his skin begins to heat up slightly. It was a dildo, well more so a vibrator it seems if the small ovaloid electronic next to it was anything to go by. It was a bright salmon beaded vibrator decorated sporadically with lumps. God he wanted it. He wanted it _now_. 

Just then an idea popped into his head, a classical tactic. "W-wait...can I...can I do it myself?" He looks up puppy eyes fronting and lips trembling in overwhelming anticipation. Shiro looks down impassively and his eyebrows crease slightly, hardly visible to anyone else but Keith catches it, "Please, please, pleeassee, daddy? I'll be good, I won't come, I promise." He slips his hand around a solid torso and pushes his hands high to tight shoulder blades. He has to cock his head so far back that it nearly makes him dizzy at how tall this man was. He was getting horny now. 

The other sighs, defeated and nods. Keith's face brightens and his tinted lips stretch from ear to ear, his eyes sparkle. He grabs the box and pads quickly into their master bathroom, slamming the door behind him. It takes all of Shiro's willpower not to barge into Keith's little activity and just obliterate his guts one time. He inhales deeply and flicks his wrist up to check the time. They've got 20 minutes, he's sure they can get there on time. Keith comes out 6 minutes later, forehead glossed with a slight sheen, cheeks coloured a crimson and his chest heaved quickly. He staggers and sways a little. Shiro is right on his heels and holds him still, worry plastered on his features.

"You okay, angelface?" He tries to level his sight to purple ones.

"Y-yeah, it was just...it was really nice..." He laughs and closes his eyes for a full minute. Shiro starts to second guess his decision on letting Keith wear this in public. They've never done something like this before and he doesn't want to risk anything by- he inhales. 

"Okay, let's go!" The ravenette was perfectly composed, he's cooled down enough that the sheen disappeared almost completely, his breathing has settled and his body wasn't leaning into Shiro as heavily as before. That was honestly quite scary how fast he switched up but he decides not to ponder too long on it and releases him.

Keith slips on his silver bedazzled JCs and saunters towards the exit of the bedroom, gently putting a sway in hips, bewitching Shiro. "Aren't you ready?" He looks back, concerned. 

"Y-yeah, yeah, uhh you go on out, I'll be right there." He heads to the bathroom.

"Ugh, who's gonna open the car door for me like a gentleman?" Keith lays delicately manicured fingers on his chest in offense. Shiro stops in his track and whips his head around. 

"Keith..." Shiro snaps shortly.

"Im kidding, I'm kidding, jeez. You don't have to be so mean." He slips past the door frame and teeters down the hallway. Shiro snatches the remote and pockets that along with his wallet and phone. They both exit the house and are soon on their way to the club.

It takes an extra 5 minutes to arrive at the scheduled time Lance had set for the meet up but he can wait, can't he? The place is _huge_ , reminding Keith of a casino if he were to be accurate; sleek and sharp edges to create a unique exterior, the name "Odysea Heat" designed in a unique and bold font sitting atop the entrance. Two large bouncers stood menacingly caging double doors and an intimidatingly long queue snaked itself alongside the building. He's pulled out from his thoughts when someone calls him. 

"Keith!" Shiro calls out to him, "Are you ok, you're spacing out..." a palm hooks itself under his elbow and squeezes. "If you aren't feeling well then I'll take you home." 

"N-no, no, sorry. It's just...it's just so big." He stutters and looks back up at the break neck height of the building. Shiro pauses and begins to chuckle, he brushes a finger to Keith's cheek.

"You're so pretty." He chirps and Keith blushes pushing the other's hand away.

"S-stop, you're gonna mess my makeup up...do we have to...wait?" He cringes and looks at the line scornfully. 

"Hey, whores!" A raspy high pitched voice calls from behind Shiro. 

"I'm assuming not..." Keith groans, annoyed but he's grateful if he doesn't have to wait.

"C'mere!" The brunette waves them over and they traipse toward the doors, brushing past scowling and cursing patrons with little to no acknowledgement, only to stop when the bouncers halt them with a shoulder. The brunette excuses them and pesters the guard to check his appointed listings for the Shiroganes and sure enough there they were. They enter and are hit with a wave of cool fresh air tainted with mixtures of alcohol and fruity beverages. The further they got the more the fresh air settled to simple booze and the scent of pure sexual rage. The lights are blinding and too neon for just anyone to rest their eyes on. Plant pots litter every corner and curve of the interior surrounding red or white couches of varying shapes. Waterfalls are used as accent "walls" for every section of the club. There is a whole other department for just the bar and another for a dance floor the size of half a football field. 

"Jesus, this place is fucking enormous." Keith curses, immediately enraptured by the interior build. 

"Well you are looking quite ravishing yourself, Keith." Lance spits, a hand behind his back politely and another balled loosely above his chest. 

"Yeah, good to see you, Allura. You look lovely tonight." Keith hums as he ignores Lance's squawking at his blatant disregard for his existence. The two hug and kiss daintily on each other's cheeks, Allura responding accordingly.

"You're little **_plaything_ ** needs to learn some damn manners, Shiro." Lance folds his arms and huffs childishly with hearty laughter given in response.

"At least I can satisfy him!" Keith quips and walks away with an arm hooked into Allura's. Lance scoffs and digs his hands into his pockets.   
  
  
  


They settle into a red booth encased and separated by thick black glossy walls and given the decent privacy of thick red curtains. It's located on the ground floor balcony giving a comfortable and luxurious view of both the dancefloor and the bar. 

The four begin to converse, words overlapping and cutting into each other, laughter hearty and loud but drowned out by music and other chatter that surround them. 

Keith was in the midst of exposing his sex life, "And he always takes my- huagh!" He splutters but inhales sharply and holds his breath. His eyes flare open like saucers and bores them into Allura's, who now dawns an expression of confusion.

"Keith...is something the matter?" Her voice filled with genuine concern as she pushes her hand to touch a white knuckled fist only for him to pull back reflexively and force a wobbly smile. He realizes that he hasn't caught the attention of neither Shiro nor Lance.

"Y-yeah, sorry, I...sorry..." Keith doesn't have a plausible excuse and he can tell she isn't convinced but is relieved when she doesn't push further. He tries to return his concentration back to the topic when suddenly his hand is gripped gently and pulled over a pair of black trousers. He gasps quietly as he feels a quite solid object beneath his dainty little palm. He takes a quick glance downward when Allura decides to turn her head to engage in Lance's conversation for a bit, and sure enough his hand was trapped between a thick palm and a stiff tent in restraining trousers. His eyes begin to water and his heart drums hard against his chest. The feeling of just being used in public like this was overwhelming. He whips his head up to glare daggers into the side of Shiro's face and he can tell he's been acknowledged when the previously impassive face dons a widening grin. 

Shiro was such a pervert. This rarely happened. This wealthy man was too reserved for such behaviour and it was usually Keith who initiated the foul play. Though, he knew the outcome every time Shiro started it and honestly he didn't think the man would just randomly throw him over his shoulder and excuse themselves to head to the bathroom when they were out with friends. 

Clearly, that wasn't the intention when he felt the same left palm settle on his lower back. His eyes widen and his back arches instinctively. He immediately reached for his glass of champagne and placed it to his lips. The hand started caressing his hips, sliding up and around his thin waist and back down. The distance from his waist to his ass began to decrease slowly focusing on just the plump rear. His own hand began fondling the twitching tent, squeezing and caressing the tip and slipping further down to where his balls would be. God this was so humiliating, he wanted to keep quiet for his daddy, but he was so pent up and it was hard keeping noises down. If it were up to him he'd throw himself over the table and spread his legs eagle wide like a true whore. Unfortunately, he knew he had to behave. 

A few minutes of consensual groping pass and Shiro's pants are fully undone, dick whipped and creaming in a small fist. Shiro, however, took his sweet ol' time and kept the lack of skin on skin contact, his fingers and hands massaging between the cleft of Keith's asscheeks. The boy was impatient, clinging himself to Shiro's side and pushing back against thick fingers. He's trying so desperately to keep his whimpers down and hidden underneath the music. God he was so happy that this table was higher than regular booth tables. 

"Keith are you even listening to me?" Lance complains and flips his hand at him, his face contorted in annoyance. "You've been spacing out so much that I'm starting to think you can't take the heat," He smirks smugly, "Little fuckdoll wanna leave?"

"Shut. The fuck up, shitstick." He growls and Shiro's movement stopped minutely before starting back again more intensely, the calm vibrations rev up to double in speed and intensity and it causes Keith to sputter and his lower half to twitch uncontrollably. "It's just...just the alcohol..finally fucking kicking...huah....kicking in...dont mock me, I could drink you under the goddamn table if I wanted to, dickhead." He folds his lips into a line and squeezes the twitching member in his hand harshly. He doesn't want to look at Shiro right now, he wants to be mad but he knows the minute he looks into that shit eating grin of his and those sinister yet gorgeous eyes he'll succumb and cum on the spot. The playful hand swats the side of his ass quickly, "Behave, doll." He lifts his hand to Keith's side and pulls him into his chest causing him to yip and slap a hand to it in order to balance himself. 

"Be a good boy for me, princess." A sultry growl is whispered directly into his ear followed by a tender kiss to his temple. He shivers hard and visible, and curls himself into the large body, bottom lip pulled in and eyes dropping to the side, shamefully. The hands go back to their activity but instead of settling outside of the fabric they slip beneath the side slits, lifting the fabric entirely and allowing Keith's bare ass to settle on the red leather. "Oh? Is this why you wanted to put it in yourself? Didn't want daddy to notice your slutty attempt at commando?" The lips are stuck to the side of Keith's hair and he can feel the cocky smirk on his scalp. To anyone else this would just look like a very lovey dovey couple coddling each other, kissing the other's head reassuringly. Tender and innocent, but boy were they undeniably incorrect. 

Keith mewls and starts rocking his hips onto Shiro's fingers, which caressed and circled the tight ring of muscle winking and struggling not to automatically push a bead of the vibrator out. He started to fist the leaking cock with tight restrained pumps, thumbing the slit and dipping his hand to pinch and tug at heavy balls. The next 15 minutes of hushed sweet nothings and light touches went unnoticed by the other couple until Keith started to pant heavily and his pumping hand began to become obvious. 

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Lance snaps out of his talking marathon and glares down at Keith's shifting arm. The latter reacts as expected- his head whips upward and towards Lance's general direction swinging his earrings so they hit against his jaw, arms stock still, already flushed face and chest become brighter and rising to his ears, his lackadaisical expression now one of full shock and embarrassment. He begins to stutter an excuse and Allura cups a palm to her red stained lips stifling a laugh. 

"Excuse me, I'm a bit thirsty, I'll just...head to the bar really quick." She manages to blurt out and slide her way out of the booth quick enough to escape Lance's grasp. 

"Allura, what the fuck! Don't leave me here with these exhibitionist sluts-!" He cuts himself off when he realises she isn't going to stop trotting down the spiral glass stairs. He's frozen, looking at the staircase, a thin tan hand holding the table in a death grip. Shiro decides to break the silence. 

"Haven't you noticed?" He takes his right arm and chucks his thumb over to the balcony. Lance follows the direction and there, lo and behold, patrons fondling and sloppily making out at their designated tables, some trying to be discreet about their fucking and others just outright throwing their backs out on some dick. Lance sputters and curses. 

"How did you not notice that as soon as you entered? Are you blind? We should be the least of your worries, honestly." Shiro finishes a matter-of-factly and continues to raise the level on the remote making Keith cry out and flatten his chest to the table. It catches Lance's attention and he grimaces. 

"I-I- there were too many...many walls and plants, man." He sputters excuses. "I-I'm not gonna sit here and watch this fiasco." He gets up quickly and speedwalks to the stairs. Shiro watches as Lance finds Allura and chauffeurs her out of view. His gaze turns to Keith when he moans his name. 

"Gonna cum..." Keith bits his lip and arches his back further. "Please...please, daddy!" He grips Shiro's satin blouse with a messy hand and tugs. The taller latches on to the back of Keith's neck and pushes his mouth directly into his ear to whisper something. The ravenette moans softly and nods, breath taken from him as Shiro's lips latch on to his and they makeout for a couple minutes before they separate and he immediately dips down and pulls his knees up onto the couch. 

"You're so cute when you get like this. All desperate and needy. You love a good cock in your mouth huh?" Shiro smiles warmly and pets the neatly styled locks. Keith is super messy when he gives head and it's better than anything. Spit and cum everywhere and he's so shameless about it that it's just that much hotter. Shiro moans and pushes Keith's head lower and stuffs his throat full.

"Goood jooob kitten, does it feel good baby? Does sucking daddy's dick make your little hole wet?" He flicks an index at the stretched ring of muscle, pushing the tip in until it touches the end of the vibrator and pulling right back out. Keith nods and moans wantonly around the member, shaking his hips and pushing back against the intruding limb. Shiro grunts pulls at Keith's jaw, lifting and a squeezing intimidatingly, "Words, sugarplum, use your words." 

"Y-yeah, I'm so so wet, my little hole is so slutty. Can't wait for daddy's fat cock to wreck me," he cries in response licking at his now smudged lip gloss, not like it mattered anyway. "Want you to spit in my mouth..." Shiro is slightly take aback but smiles.

"That's not how you ask for things, darling." He huffs a laugh at Keith's squirming.

"Pl-please spit in my mouth daddy, please!" 

"Then open that little cumhole of yours." He demands and immediately Keith's jaw drops open as much as he could with his cheeks being squished so tightly. He stuck his tongue flat to his chin as he moans, silently begging for it. Shiro purses his lips together and pushes his tongue forward, saliva flying directly onto his tastebuds and the boy laps it right up swallowing with an audible gulp. He hums satisfied as he appreciates his meal. The man chuckles and slides his hand to Keith's throat.

"Gonna finish me off baby or do you want daddy to play with you?" 

He's stuck. He wants both. Why can't they do both? "B-both...?"

"Ah ah, can't have your cupcake and eat it too. You're spoilt enough." The boy whimpers and fidgets with his fingers in his lap like a child. 

"I....I want...daddy t'play with me." He mumbles and looks down solemnly. "Please?" 

"Awww, don't be sad sweetpea, you can choke on my dick after ok? Maybe I'll reward you with a nice long fuck too, if you're super good, yeah?" With that Keith perks up and his eyes light up, hopefully.

"On the table, hands and knees." Just like that, he's quick and hops onto the flat surface. Shiro grables at his ass and pulls downward so it was leveled with his face and licks his lips. "Look at yooouuu, ready to burst huh?" He pushes at his hole and flicks the tip of his purpling cock, Keith mewls and his hips twitch unconsciously. He spreads his cheeks and squeezes the lumps of fat, "Push, baby." Keith grunts and groans as his sphincter contracts and pushes downward to release the buzzing object. It takes about three pushes for it to fully plop itself onto the table. The man wastes no time and digs right in, lapping, sucking and kissing at the gaping hole. Keith moans unabashedly, rocking his hips back and forth with vigor; his hands start to shake and weaken, so he settles himself on his elbows. 

"Yeah that's it baby, lower." Shiro mumbles into his asscrack and so he goes lower, laying himself and his chest and cheek. 

"Ungh auh, Ooohh fuck- huh...touch me....please touch-" 

"I am touching you, sweetcheeks." He kisses a wet sloppy globe, "So glad you decided to oil down tonight. Love making daddy's job easier, don't'chu, pretty princess?".

He mewls and curls into himself, nodding, "Yes, yes please. B-but touch m- AUNGH!" electricity flies up his spine and he swore a line in his head snapped, if he was moaning all loud and fast before then now...

"You like that sweetie? Feels good, yeah?" Shiro traps Keith's dick between the vibrator and his pelvis, simultaneously pummelling his prostate with three fingers. All the receiver does is gurgle nonsense and cry hoarsely. 

"Cum- gonna- wanna cu-UHHHMMMM!! HUAH- Shi- no no no!" He doesn't know whether he wants to buck away to resist cumming or push back for more. 

"Oh? No? Why not?" He pulls the dildo away and holds his fingers still. "Does baby not wanna cum?" Keith nods vigorously and bites his knuckles. 

"Gonna be...mad...at me..." he whines.

"Oohhh sweetheart, I promise I'm not gonna be mad. This night was for you afterall. You get to cum all you want, little mama." Shiro lays a light kiss to his cheek again and starts pumping his fingers again, prostate abuse resuming. 

Keith cries frantically bucking and twitching, limbs flailing and honestly it doesn't take that long for him to cum. He wails loud and slutty- hardly a care in the world for who hears him. "Yeah that's it princess, come on you can go longer, keep going, yeahh, that's it, that's it, pretty mama." He creams Shiro's fingers and proceeds to squirt all over the flat glass surface. Drool and precum slather the bottom half of his face and drip slowly to the table top, his tongue hung from his gaping lips and his eyes flutter uncontrollably. "Oohh awww, you're such a good boy for cumming. See I'm not mad. My good boy, such a good job." He pulls the limp body into his arms and cradles him, peppering soft kisses to his face and neck. Keith keens and a familiar feeling begins to overwhelm and bubble in his chest. He's actually the one head over heels here. Couldn't get enough of this man.

"Baby, look, look at me hun. Are you with me? I'm right here baby." He holds the boy's petite palm, kissing the back of it and then holding his cheek gently. 

"Le'me...shuck....yer dih- mmm...".

It catches Shiro by surprise and he laughs warmly. "You're full of surprises, huh? You do deserve a reward for being so obedient today. Can you sit up on your own?" 

As if on command, the feminine fellow perks right up, his dizzy gaze still present but he makes an effort to sober up. It causes Shiro to double take and send shivers down his spine. 

"Floor, dollface." He hops down and settles and his knees between thick steel thighs. 

Shiro pulls at the head of his dick a couple times, "Open." The ravenette drops his jaw and pushes his tongue to his chin again, strings of bodily fluids stretch from his tongue to the roof of his mouth and it's just a sight to behold, truthfully. The white haired man is so hard right now that he nearly explodes, too. He slaps his member to the side of Keith's cheeks and lips, rubbing it teasingly up and down his face. All the boy does is moan and whimper and for this exact reason he succumbs to give the good boy what he wants, what he deserves. He shoves his cock down his throat and they both moan simultaneously. Keith chokes for a minute and Shiro tries to calm himself before he _actually_ cums. 

Soon he begins to plow Keith's throat and said boy took it like a damn champ, like he was made for it. He doesn't resist at all and takes everything his husband throws at him. His coloured lip gloss is full smudged now, wiped to the side of his mouth and mascara and eyeliner dirtying the apples of his cheeks as his tears trickle down to his lips. He loved it. Keith had all the techniques and sure enough there were at his disposal, he thrusts his tongue on the underside, feeling for thick pumping veins and smooth skin, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, twisting his head and tightening his throat, using a hand to pull at the base of his dick if he decided to use his focus on the tip. 

It wasn't long before Shiro decided to let go, he loved how long he could desecrate this poor boy's esophagus but he was too pent up and his face, God just the face alone had his balls drawing up tight. He pulls about five more sloppy pumps before he blows his load down his throat, so much so that it has Keith sputtering and choking, cum frothing and bubbling out of his mouth, snot blowing from his nose as he tries to swallow around the massive rod. Shiro pulls out sated and relieved, cock filthy with lipgloss and other fluids, sopping and dripping onto soft flushed skin. 

"Swallow, cupcake." He grips Keith's chin and tips it upward. There's an audible gulp and Keith's Adam's apple bobs, his mouth smacks open and he pushes his tongue out again, displaying an empty wet cavern. Shiro slides a thumb over his cheek gathering stray cum and pushes it into an open mouth. The boy flattens his tongue to the pad of his thumb and closes his lips around it, sucking loudly. "Good boy." He pats his cheek and Keith pushes into it, eating up the praise and attention. After gently petting the crown of his head, he hoists Keith up into his lap. Another round of soft kisses, reassuring touches and loving words are given. 

"Baby's tired? You wanna go home now?" Shiro whispers into his ear and Keith nods tiredly.

Shiro pulls out his phone and texts a "Goodbye and have fun ;)" to Lance's number and soon they exit and head down the road. 

They reach their destination and Shiro goes to open his side of the door when he feels a tug on his crumpled shirt. He releases the door handle and turns. There Keith is, shyly fiddling with the hem of the dress and a childish pout to his lips. He isn't looking in Shiro's general direction either, "What's wrong, little nebula?" He coos and Keith shrinks in on himself more, his hand never released its grip on his blouse.

"I........" Shiro quirks an eyebrow and holds over the shift gears.

"Speak up, spitfire, I can't hear you." 

"I'mstillhorny..." Shiro pauses, it wasn't that much clearer but he got the jist of it this time. He smiles. 

"And...?" Keith's cheeks puff and flare up, keeping his chin tucked to his neck.

"....fuckmeplease...?" Shiro laughs and Keith turns to look out the window.

"You're insatiable, do you know that, angelface?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoe you had fun reading! Also come check us out at our bottom Keith discord would ya? https://discord.gg/574kt8v We need to raise an army of Keith lovers!!


End file.
